


Silver Gown

by sapphicjasper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicjasper/pseuds/sapphicjasper
Summary: Princess Jasper has disappeared, and before she's given time to grieve, Amethyst is forced to take her place. Garnet, a royal prophet, is unsure what to make of her visions of the future. Pearl, a peasant living with her three sisters, wants nothing more than to feel elegant for one night. Meanwhile, something vile is lurking in the dungeon beneath the castle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea in my head for soo long (probably as long as i've been in the SU fandom lmao). dont worry though im not giving up on pathetic clinging poetry, i just really wanted to write this too! hopefully i'll be able to manage two multi chapter fics at once! 
> 
> this will be loosely based on cinderella, and maybe i'll throw in hints of a few other fairy tales too! as for trigger warnings, this might have some violence and a few instances of verbal abuse, but thats about it! 
> 
> also petra = yellow pearl, peony = pink pearl, phoebe = blue pearl. 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy! <3

Crickets chirped and owls hooted in the small cluster of trees just below Amethyst's balcony. She leaned against the railing and gazed down into the city below, her long, lavender nightgown too thin to shield her from the chilly air of midnight. Amethyst shivered; she wondered just how much trouble she'd be in if any of the commoners saw her like this, since she was standing right in the open, but at the moment, couldn't bring herself to care if she tried. With an exhausted sigh, she took a long sip from the crystal cup in her hand. 

"One more week." she said to herself once she'd emptied the glass, rubbing her face with her free hand. "One more week and all of this is out of the way. No more dancing lessons, no more dressing up, no more complaining, none of it. You can do this, Ame." 

Despite the certainty in her voice as she attempted to reassure herself, she truly wasn't sure how things would turn out after the ball. Best case scenario, she ends up charming some mediocre man and everyone finally gets off her back. Worst case scenario, she won't manage to convince any of those poor suckers to marry her and ends up having to go through all of this bullshit _again._ Eating a handful of broken glass sounded more pleasant than another year of waltzing lessons, suffocating in corsets, and being forced to sit still for hours at a time while multiple women touched her hair and slathered makeup all over her face. There mere thought of it made her shudder, and this time, it wasn't from the cold. 

With another sigh, Amethyst turned and made her way back into her bedroom, shutting the glass door behind herself. _'Why did you have to leave, sis?'_ she thought, placing the empty glass on her bookshelf. The mere memory of Jasper made tears well up in her dark eyes; not knowing whether she was dead, or kidnapped, or simply ran off to escape her duties filled her with a sense of dread _and_ frustration. Regardless of _what_ happened to her, if it _hadn't_ happened, Amethyst wouldn't have been thrust so forcefully and suddenly into the role of future queen. She'd barely had any time to grieve -- one moment, her sister was all set to be queen, and the next moment, she was gone and Amethyst had to fill her shoes. 

A knock at the door startled Amethyst out of her emotional spiral; straightening herself up and smoothing out her nightgown, she responded, "Come in!" 

The door creaked open, and Amethyst immediately perked up at the sight of Garnet. "Oh, hey!" she said, a grin spreading across her face. 

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour," Garnet said, shutting the door behind herself. The tone in her voice didn't match Amethyst's cheerful greeting; it was softer, almost grim. "But I had a vision, and I felt you needed to know about it as soon as possible." 

"Hey, don't apologize; you're the only one around here that hasn't been driving me _insane_ these past few weeks." Amethyst reassured, sitting down on her bed. "What vision?" 

"My foresight has been fogged over, so it's rather vague, but..." Garnet rubbed her third eye and it sprung open, something that only happened when she was recalling something from the future. "The ball." she continued, and Amethyst's expression darkened. "At the ball, you will meet a peasant woman in a silver gown. She will lead you towards the truth about Jasper." 

"Wait... So you're saying Jasper's still alive?" Amethyst urged. 

"That I don't know for sure." Garnet sighed. "Do you remember how I once compared my future vision to a stream? And that those streams often split apart, drifting off into different lakes?" 

"Yeah...?" Amethyst said, not really sure where Garnet was going with this. 

"Whenever I try to picture any future involving Jasper... It's almost as if someone has built a dam." Garnet said. "This hasn't happened before -- not even with people who've died. I have a feeling some sort of dark magic is involved in whatever has happened to her... that's the only explanation I can think of right now." 

"So... she _could_ be alive?" Amethyst asked. 

"She's just as likely to be alive as she is to be dead." Garnet smiled sadly. "I hate that my future vision can't help you any more than this; but I wanted to tell you about what I've already seen. So when you meet that peasant woman..." Garnet began, resting a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "_Do not lose her._" 

Garnet's tone sent a shiver down Amethyst's spine. "A-alright." she nodded. "I won't." 

The prophet's expression softened. "Good." she said, giving Amethyst a gentle pat before turning towards the door. "Now you should get some rest. It's getting late, and you don't want to be tired for tomorrow." She left without another word. 

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep with this new information, Amethyst made her way back towards her bed regardless. _'A peasant woman in a silver dress...'_ she thought, repeating Garnet's words in her mind so she couldn't forget it. _'A peasant woman in a silver dress.'_

* * *

The remains of once-discarded curtains, bed sheets, and rags now glimmered under the moonlight. Pearl gazed at her reflection in the mirror, a sense of pride bubbling up in her chest. After months of hard, secretive work, her dress was finally finished _and_ up to par for the upcoming ball. Sure, she knew she would likely be out-shined by all of the other, more wealthy women who'd gotten their dresses done by more professional tailors, but that didn't make her any less excited. The silky, blue skirt of the dress just reached Pearl's ankles, and a ribbon hugged her waist just enough to give her pole-shaped body the illusion of an hourglass. The sleeves, made from an old set of bed sheets, were an off-white color and perfectly framed her dainty arms. For the first time in years, Pearl truly felt like she looked beautiful. 

A harsh knock at the door snapped Pearl right out of her little fantasy. "Pearl! Where the hell have you been?" a grating voice called. In a panic, Pearl frantically reached for her tunic, but before she could even remove her dress, the door swung open and banged against the wall. 

"I've been calling you to dinner for --" Petra began, her sentence trailing off as she spotted Pearl. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?" 

Blushing, Pearl's gaze fell right to the wooden floor. "A... dress?" 

"_Obviously_. But where did you even get that?" Petra scoffed. 

"I made it." Pearl responded, her face feeling so hot it could burst into flames. She turned her gaze back up towards Petra and narrowed her eyes. "I was going to change back into my tunic until you _rudely_ burst in on me. I'll come to dinner soon." 

Petra, however, was still focused on the dress. "What did you even make this for? It must have taken you hours!" she gasped, tracing a finger across the fabric of her sleeve. Pearl jerked her arm away, narrowing her eyes at her. "It's none of your business." 

Petra gasped. "Oh, I get it! You're planning to go to that ball, aren't you?" she said, and burst into laughter. 

Pearl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. What about it?" 

"Oh, nothing." Petra snorted, but the look in her eyes let Pearl know exactly what she was thinking. "You think that dress is going to get you a man, huh? That's cute." 

Pearl didn't respond, simply storming back over to her bed and snatching up her tunic. "Are you going to let me change, or are you going to stand there all day?" 

"Fine, fine. But you better hurry -- we're not going to save you any soup." Petra huffed, slamming the door on her way out. 

Pearl let out a sigh once she was finally gone, turning her gaze back towards the mirror. The ethereal woman she'd seen just a few minutes ago was no longer there, and had been replaced with a pitiful, grimy peasant in a gown made from scraps.

* * *

Claws raked against the stone floor as the beast struggled and thrashed, baring its crooked teeth at the woman standing just inches away from its face; the silver chains holding it to the wall clanked together as it hopelessly fought and roared. The woman watched with a pitiful expression on her face, her fists clenched at her sides. _'I didn't want this to happen...'_ she thought, tears building up in her eyes. _'I can't leave her behind, but stars, what other choice do I have? She'll get hunted down in a heartbeat if she sets foot outside this dungeon!'_

Taking in a deep breath, the woman finally pulled her gaze away from the creature's glowing amber eyes. "I'm sorry." she said in a voice just above a whisper, unsure if the creature before her could even understand, if she'd heard her at all. "But... I have to do this. And I'm sure you know why." 

The beast roared again and saliva spattered across the woman's face. She cringed in disgust, wiping it off with her tattered sleeve. 

"I have to go, now." she stated, taking a deep breath. "Maybe someday I'll come back for you like you did for me. But... but for now, I need this. I hope you'll understand someday." 

With that, the woman began to make her way down the dark hallways of the dungeon, leaving the snarling, trembling beast far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl wrapped her scarf around her neck as the cold air nipped at her skin, turning her cheeks from their usual pale color to a bright scarlet; the sun had just peeked over the horizon, but it was still early enough that the half-moon lingered in the sky. Pearl's sisters were still asleep, and the autumn heat wouldn't come for another few hours; it was the perfect time to venture into the garden, albeit a little cold. With a wicker basket in one hand, Pearl made her way through the dew-soaked grass. 

It was a small garden, even for a family of peasants like them, but it grew _just_ enough food to keep all four of their hearts beating. Many nights, especially in the winter, Pearl went to bed with a growling stomach, yet she still considered herself lucky -- at least she could rely on the roof above her head and the fireplace to keep herself warm. 

Pearl reached for a plump strawberry and gave it a little twist before plucking it off the stem. It was oddly shaped and more orange than red, but looked juicy nonetheless. Pearl wiped the strawberry off on her blouse and bit right into it. _'If I'm the only one who actually tends to this garden, then I get to eat first.'_ she thought with a huff. Once the berry was completely demolished, she continued through the garden in search of anything worthy of bringing back to the kitchen. 

Soon enough her basket was filled to the brim with tomatoes, bell peppers, and various berries. Pearl decided it was time to head back to the cottage and get started on breakfast. Her sisters would be waking up soon, and trying to prepare food when they were awake was _unbearable._ Peony would often beg to "sample" Pearl's food until there was nothing left, while Phoebe would simply snatch stray pieces of fruit when Pearl wasn't looking. Petra, on the other hand, would nitpick every last thing Pearl did, telling her to "cut it _this_ way, not that way, you doofus!" or "stop using so much sugar!". As much as she loved her sisters (and deep down, she knew they loved her too... at least to an extent), she couldn't help but appreciate how much more peaceful she felt when they were asleep. 

Pearl made sure to shut the door as quietly as she could once she reached the house. Placing the basket on the counter, she retrieved the loaf of bread from the pantry and a serrated knife which she used to cut off a generous slice. After cleaning off some of the fresh strawberries, she cut them up into slices and arranged them on top of the bread; then, she poured herself a glass of apple juice and seated herself at the table. 

As Pearl dug into her breakfast, excitement bubbled up in her chest; she wondered what kind of food they would have at the ball... Probably something far more elegant than this, that's for sure. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anything with chocolate, but had a strong feeling it was abundant among the royalty. Pearl kicked her feet beneath the table like an excited child; she couldn't believe it was less than a week away! 

She wondered what kind of dress the princess would be wearing; she'd only ever seen her from a distance but still knew just how _beautiful_ she was, and was sure the royal tailors would only give her the finest of ballgowns. Pearl let out a dreamy sigh and rested her chin in her hands. _'There's going to be so many lovely women there, too... Perhaps I'll find me someone who'll sweep me off my feet.'_ she thought, but knew deep down that it was a silly idea. She'd _never_ have the courage to openly express her attraction to other women in a place like this. The risks of falling for another woman outweighed the benefits, and she reminded herself that, realistically, she was going to either end up living on her own, or if she was lucky, with a man she didn't hate. 

Still, Pearl allowed herself to dream. After finishing up the remains of her breakfast, she jumped to her feet and spun around the kitchen, and though she was wearing her usual tunic and tights, she pretended her ballgown was flowing around her, a radiant woman in her arms, her heels clicking against the ballroom floor -- 

And then it hit her. _'Shoes!'_ she thought with a gasp. _'I need some kind of shoes to wear with my gown!'_ She gazed over at the worn-down garden boots sitting by the door; those simply wouldn't cut it. _'I need something that'll match them... But nothing I own comes close.'_ Pearl's heart sank in her chest. 

The sound of footsteps across the house made Pearl tense; one of her sisters was awake, and would probably be coming to take over the kitchen soon. _'I may not own any beautiful shoes...'_ she thought, a slight grin spreading across her face. _'But Phoebe, on the other hand, does!'_

It was risky, that was for certain; Phoebe wouldn't share the air they breathed if it was up to her. But those beautiful, shimmering blue heels she'd gotten from their mother years ago would go _perfectly_ with her handmade dress! And if she snuck them out to the ball and brought them home before sunrise, she'd never even have to know! Pearl clasped her hands together and spun around with joy once more; now, she couldn't be more prepared!

* * *

Garnet's heels clicked against the tile floor as she wandered through the hallway; rubbing her forehead, she let out a slight groan of frustration. _'I don't understand what I'm doing wrong...'_ she thought. _'I've tried everything that's always helped me focus, and it's done nothing! My future vision has always come to me naturally. But now... I almost feel like my power is useless. How can I call myself a prophet when I can't even see what's right in front of me?'_ Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes, and she brushed them away with the sleeve of her blouse. 

She leaned against the railing of the stairway, gazing down at the massive ballroom below her. _'The ball is approaching, and I just know something dreadful is on its heels... But what?'_ She then heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see the tall, elegant woman that was Queen Alexandra. 

"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked, resting a hand on Garnet's shoulder. She must have noticed the tears forming her eyes, and Garnet felt her cheeks burn with shame. "It's nothing new." Garnet responded dismissively. 

"It doesn't have to be new for me to care." Alexandra said, tilting her head in curiosity. "What's on your mind?" 

Garnet let out a sigh. It always pained her to let the queen see her so weak like this, but it had gotten to the point where she couldn't bear it any longer, and she finally allowed the tears to run down her cheeks. "I can't see anything." she whispered, wiping her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me; every time I try to look into the future, everything is so vague and foggy... But still clear enough to terrify me. And - and I have this overwhelming sense that _something_ terrible is going to happen very soon, but I can't see who, or what, or where, and - and I just feel like such a failure! What kind of prophet am I if I can't even --" 

Alexandra hushed Garnet before she could continue, pulling her into a tight hug. "Shh. It's going to be alright." she whispered. "We will find our way like we always have. This kingdom has faced many tragedies long before you or your mother served as our prophet, and it still stands today; we will be alright." 

"But how?" Garnet trembled, sobbing into Alexandra's shoulder. "I just... feel like such a burden on you. You and Amethyst -- and _Jasper_ \-- need me more than ever, and my powers are practically worthless..." 

"But _you_ could never be worthless to us." Alexandra said, tilting Garnet's head upright so she could look into her eyes. "We have already accepted that Jasper is not coming back. And if your power never returns to its full ability, or even if it fades altogether, you've still done so much for all of us already. You will always be a wonderful friend to me, and to Amethyst; and when it comes time for her to take my place, whenever that may be, she will be blessed to have you by her side. For that, I'm eternally grateful." She pulled her into another tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

Garnet hugged Alexandra in return; part of her felt reassured by her gentle words, and knew that they were true... But the heavy feeling of despair still lingered in her chest. Even if she knew she'd still be loved and that things would be alright, powers or not, the thought of losing something she'd relied on her entire life was still terrifying. 

As she pulled away from the hug and regained her composure, Garnet took a deep breath. "Thank you." she finally said, her voice still raspy from crying. "I... really appreciate you comforting me." 

Alexandra responded with a warm, sharp-fanged smile as she lovingly ruffled Garnet's hair. "I'm always here for you." she whispered. "Now just breathe. Don't worry about using your powers right now; in fact, don't even _try_ to use them. Instead, I want you to focus on helping me prepare Amethyst for the ball." Alexandra slowly pulled her hand away from Garnet's head, resting it at her side. "If there's any way you _can_ help us prepare for the future... You can help me ensure that Amethyst is married and ready to become queen." 

For a reason Garnet couldn't quite put her finger on, Alexandra's words didn't sit right with her... But now wasn't the time for disagreements, so she simply nodded her head. "Of course." she responded, forcing herself to smile.

* * *

The ball was approaching, and with each passing day, Amethyst felt less and less prepared. The massive, flowing gown hanging in her room haunted her every night as she went to bed, and upon seeing it every morning, she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and not wake up until next week. 

Amethyst paced the room with her hands folded in front of herself, still trying to perfect her gait. She was always a bit clumsy no matter how much she practiced, and just _knew_ at some point during the night, she would lose her balance in those pointy high heels or trip over her floor-length dress. And knowing her luck, it would probably happen while she was being introduced to the crowd and a thousand eyes were on her; some people would stifle their laughter, while others would simply turn their heads in the other direction, and her mother would shake her head in disappointment as usual. Amethyst clenched her teeth. She felt foolish for getting so angry over something that hadn't even happened yet, but struggled to shake it off. 

Starting to feel a cramp in her ankles, Amethyst finally kicked off her heels and sat down on one of her cushioned chairs. She let out a long sigh and gazed up at the ceiling. _'I really hope Garnet was right about that silver gown girl...'_ she thought, twirling her lilac hair around her fingers. _'I don't want to be queen. And nobody else wants me to, either. Wherever Jasper is, I really hope she's still alive...'_

* * *

After years of living in the stagnant, humid air of the dungeon, the crisp autumn breeze and the scent of fresh air felt so foreign. The leaves crunched beneath her bare feet and her torn dress billowed behind her. She'd have to find herself some new clothes soon if she didn't want to get sick; but for the time being, she found a strange comfort as the cold air nipped at her skin. She seated herself on a fallen tree trunk, flexing her fingers and toes to keep them from getting too numb. The woman turned her gaze back towards the castle she'd left far behind, now a mere grey speck on the horizon. 

A mixture of wrath, disgust, and excitement filled the woman's chest. If things went as she'd planned, that castle wouldn't be standing for much longer. A grin crept across her lips and she burst into a fit of laughter. They'd really thought she was their prisoner; knowing them, they'd probably presumed she was _dead_. But she knew better; rising to her feet, she clenched her fists at her sides. 

"I am Lapis Lazuli," she hissed to nobody in particular, "and I'm no longer your prisoner. You're _mine._"


End file.
